Whispers of the Past
by hart-break
Summary: Love was suppose to conquer all. However when the wedding ended, Ginny's family disowned her and Draco left her. 16 years later after fleeing from England, Ginny is back and she's not alone
1. Default Chapter

Whispers of the Past- Prologue  
  
Disclaimer- doesn't own any of the characters... maybe some new characters.  
  
Author- Hart-break  
  
Email- sw33t_ang3l_gurl@hotmail.com  
  
Summary- Ginny fell in love with Draco and married him after leaving Hogwarts. Her family left her and now on this special day he leaves her too. They say love can't last forever. When Ginny left England on the next day she will return 16 years later, to show them that she isn't a weakling anymore.  
  
Please Review! ^.^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny sat at the restaurant waiting for Draco; it was there anniversary. She had big news to tell him and she was so excited. She couldn't wait; she had the best present to give him. She sat fingering her ice tea waiting for him, swirling her finger in the cup. It was a nervous habit of hers and well he was late again. She sighed and looked at her watch.  
  
She looked up to see Draco walking in and she smiled brightly.  
  
However he looked... nervous.  
  
"Ginny I wanted to talk to you, I'm sorry about this," Draco sat down waving off the waiter.  
  
She starred at him, and got a feeling in her stomach that something was really wrong.  
  
He looked at her, "I'm sorry I think we should end this. I have the divorce papers and you'll be getting a good settlement."  
  
He waited for a response but she couldn't respond. She pressed a hand to her stomach feeling queasy.  
  
She looked back at him, tears forming in her eyes, "Leave then."  
  
He looked shocked expecting tears and a fight. However all she did was telling him to leave.  
  
"I'll send you the papers," Draco whispered.  
  
He stood up to leave; she watched him go and turned her head down seeing him leave like that. Not even an explanation. Nothing. She never saw it though, the last pleading look he gave her. She didn't see the pain that reflected in his face, she didn't understand at that moment that something wasn't right.  
  
She stood up after an hour later; tears kept sliding down her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny was slowly packing her things; she was leaving what she had called home for two years. She was 19 years old and decided with her predicament she wanted to live some place new. Wanted a new life.  
  
She couldn't cry after a week. She felt so empty now, yet she wasn't going to be alone now.  
  
With everything packed, she took the floo key. Giving one last glance at what she used to call 'home'. She disappeared for perhaps a long time.  
  
Ron rushed forward into the Malfoy manor looking for Ginny. They had heard about the divorce and Ron knew that Ginny really did love Malfoy. However the situation trapped them. He wanted to come and tell his sister that it was okay to go home with him.  
  
He arrived to see that everything of hers was gone, he slammed his fist to the wall.  
  
"Where did you go Ginny?" Ron cried out. 


	2. Whispers of the Past Who is Aidan and Ev...

Whispers of the Past- Chapter 1- Looking  
  
Disclaimer- doesn't own any of the characters... maybe some new characters.  
  
Author- Hart-break  
  
Email- sw33t_ang3l_gurl@hotmail.com  
  
Summary- Ginny fell in love with Draco and married him after leaving Hogwarts. Her family left her and now on this special day he leaves her too. They say love can't last forever. When Ginny left England on the next day she will return 16 years later, to show them that she isn't a weakling anymore.  
  
Please Review! ^. ^  
  
Nik- thanks for the review!  
  
Nichole Malfoy- haha, brownie points to you! ;] But this is between u and me. Ahah  
  
CherryBerry- thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sabacat- thanks for the review! ^. ^  
  
ChiLLz- thanks for reviewing.  
  
dropped rose- thanks for the review  
  
TomFletonLover45- thanks  
  
Lshay- haha  
  
xi-swt-tearz-ix- thank you  
  
RubbaDuckie- tries not to  
  
Icy Lullaby – I'm blushing, lol. But update on Exile? You want a sequel?  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity- thanks  
  
Peppermint4- thanks ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco searched through papers after papers; he just had to find something. It had been 16 years, and he couldn't find her.  
  
The last lead he had gotten was in America and he had gone there, but he was a step too late. The neighbors had said that a woman with red hair named Virginia had moved away.  
  
His hopes were dashed when they had said that there were also two teenage children with her. That could only meant that Ginny had remarried. However Draco couldn't care, he needed to explain to her why he had left. He needed her... even if it would mean that he could only see her again. To see her smile, that was all.  
  
Ron seemed to have lost hope and her entire family as well. Potter was finally an auror with his wife being at home, Ron and Hermione had married. Her family had moved on, it was only Draco that seemed to want to find her.  
  
He worked well actually he didn't really work. Finding Ginny was his the only important thing to him. Besides he was a Malfoy, why would he need to actually work when he owned everything of the Malfoy's.  
  
When she had first left he went with days without sleep and eating. He would lie in bed while the other side was empty and cold. It was his own fault he should suffer. He thought about Gin and knew that well she must be suffering too. His fault, Merlin he missed her.  
  
Just everything about her smile, kisses, and her laugh. He was about to scream at the top of his lungs when a magic call came in from the fireplace.  
  
"Draco, how are you doing? Hermione and I were wondering if you wanted to come to a family dinner because we have something important to say," Ron said cheerfully.  
  
Draco looked up and replied, "Sure, I have something to say too. Well see you then, bye."  
  
With that Ron's head disappeared from view and left Draco only to site back and sigh.  
  
He took the picture from his desk, a picture of him and Ginny on their honeymoon. They were dancing slowly under the moonlight; it was taken by a tourist that asked if they wanted a copy. The picture was taken because it was the love that the tourist or photographer wanted.  
  
Her eyes looked so sparkly and it was filled with pure happiness. Yet that day when he looked back all he could see was pain and emptiness. He liked the way her full pink lips quirked up into a smile; he would never forget that. Not even in his dreams, never in his dreams.  
  
He took his finger and traced the silky face of Gin; "I will find you Gin and tell you why. Just why and hope that you will forgive me," Draco whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco sat in the burrow with everyone laughing and talking loudly. They looked... happy. Not one person stopped to think that Gin was here, he resented them for that. They could continue on life as if they didn't care that she left. He hated them for it.  
  
Bill was dead from the war when Gin was in her seventh year, and Charlie was doomed to be forever single. Fred married Alicia Spinnet and George married Katie Bell, and the joke shop was blooming with business. Opening more branches in other areas of the magical world, both in total have three children. Fred having twins named Shawn and Blake. While George had a daughter named Desiree Weasley.  
  
Percy of course married Penelope Clearwater and they both have a single daughter named Rowena Weasley. Ron and Hermione had three children; the eldest Dominic Weasley, the second Charlotte Weasley, the last one was Tempest Weasley.  
  
"So, as for our announcements," Ron said standing up, "Dumbledore has asked Hermione, Charlie, Harry, and me to teach at Hogwarts. Most of the teachers are retiring this year so Hermione is taking over Arithmetic Charlie is taking over Care of Magical Creatures, Harry is teaching Quidditch, and I'm taking over Divination."  
  
Everyone congratulated him or her, smiling and praising him or her. The new Headmaster of Hogwarts or Headmistress was McGonagall. While Serverus finally got the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Draco had yet to tell them that he had finally taken a job as the new Potion's professor.  
  
He decided that for the rest of his life he couldn't do nothing and look for Gin, he had to at least do some form of work. Besides if Gin were married then she would honor her heritage of sending her children to Hogwarts.  
  
After all she was old fashion and she did tell him of all the stories for the future.  
  
( memory) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She sat in his lap and giggled hard, while he tickled her. They were sitting the porch and just watching the sunset. Ginny laid her head down on his chest while he stroked her back and played with her hair.  
  
"I want to have lots of children, like my parent's," Ginny declared.  
  
Draco wiggled his eyebrows, "Sounds good, I mean I like that idea."  
  
Ginny swatted his arm and stuck out her tongue at him. "I meant that I like children and I want one with your eyes and my hair, or both of our hair and your eyes."  
  
"You like my eyes that much?" Draco laughed.  
  
Ginny nodded, "They're like a storm, sometimes cloudy or when your mad there like thunderstorm."  
  
"I want my kids to have your hair. It's like a fire that glows like a halo," Draco smiled softly.  
  
He stroked her hair and she smiled softly. The sky was like an orange-red and it was beautiful, it was romantic.  
  
"Do you think that we can have on soon?" Ginny whispered quietly.  
  
Draco grinned, "Baby, I can certainly try for that."  
  
"I love you Draco, with all my heart," Ginny mumbled into his chest.  
  
After so many years of dating Ginny, he was able to make out what she had murmured. He smiled too, "I love you too, forever no matter what."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Draco?" Ron asked.  
  
Draco shook his head, "Sorry, what did you say. I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"You said that you had something to tell us too?" Hermione added.  
  
"Oh right, Merlin where is my mind these days? Yes, well you guys beat me to it. I'm teaching as well, Potions. Yes I get to be the professor that makes every little Gryffindor's life a hell," Draco smirked.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron laughed and soon followed by everyone else.  
  
Hermione joked, "Oh no, another Snape. I suppose then Ron will play favoritism as well for Gryffindor."  
  
Ron puffed his chest, "Of course!"  
  
Then the kids cried out, declaring that with their aunts and uncles there. There'd be no way for them to do anything without getting grounded. All the adults laughed at the thought and the kids just sulked and pouted.  
  
"When did you get you're letter?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yesterday," Draco replied.  
  
Ron nodded and soon dinner conversation continued. It was a pleasant meal with the younger twins now pulling pranks at everyone.  
  
Even Draco was careful only to eat certain foods. He sighed knowing that the food no matter what would be pranked. Tempest gave a loud shriek noticing that she was slowly changing into a little fuzzy rabbit.  
  
Everyone laughed and watched Tempest jump up and take a hard bite out of Shawn's hand. He jumped out of his chair yelping and finally 10 minutes later she was back to her original form. She glared at them and refused to speak to them till they were 10 years in their graves.  
  
Soon dinner was over and everyone left and went home to sleep. School started tomorrow and Draco needed his sleep.  
  
He apparted home and crawled into bed. He looked at the other side of bed, only to notice the wind blowing softly through the window. He pulled his hands behind his head to think again.  
  
( memory) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was sick in bed with the flu. It was the season and yet he refused to admit that he was sick, however Ginny ruthlessly twisted his ear and made him stay in bed. Merlin the woman was ruthless.  
  
He loved her to bits.  
  
He coughed hard and sneezed and only remembered seeing red. He knew he had drifted to sleep when he woke up with a soft singing and a cold towel being placed on his head. He slowly opened his eyes to see Ginny smiling softly at him.  
  
"Well now, you are a lot better. You're fever broke and all you need is rest now," Ginny brushed the strands of hair in his face.  
  
He caught her hand, "Thanks for being my nurse, come to bed with me."  
  
She kissed his forehead and crawled into bed with him. They were close to one and other and Draco was content with his new source of heat. He loved her and well this was perfect.  
  
It all fitted together and he hoped that this feeling in his chest and heart would never end. It made him feel alive and he loved it. He loved her. Okay, so all he could think about how much he loved her and well that made him all gooey.  
  
He sighed and put his face in her hair to smell of fresh flowers and sighing contently.  
  
Before he fell into slumber he heard her whisper, "What would I do without you?"  
  
He made a vow in his heart that he would never ever stop loving her. No matter what. He grinned as he stroked her hair, he fell asleep fast and went into a dream of just Ginny and him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco sat at the high table, he was announced as as well as everyone who was a new teacher. He taught Potions, Hermione was teaching Arithmetic, Charlie was taking over Care of Magical Creatures, Harry was teaching flying as well as Quidditch, Astronomy was taught by an American teacher Felicia Allegros, Herbology was taught by Longbottom, charms was this old teacher, and apparently Binns was still teaching.  
  
He thought it was weird, you'd think the ghost would pass into the next life or something like that.  
  
He smirked as he watched the first years shudder in fear as Snape announced them. Creevy walked by Snape and the kid looked like he was about to faint.  
  
Once the sorting had finished Headmistress McGonagall stood getting everyone's attention. "I would like to introduce to you two new students that transferred from the Salem Witch Academy. They have both been sorted in Slytherin and I do hope that you will show your support and help to them. Aidan Draco Malfoy and Evelyn Virginia Malfoy."  
  
There was scattered clapping, as everyone seemed confused. Draco frowned, he didn't have any cousins or he didn't know anyone would have the Malfoy last name other than himself.  
  
He watched two figures walk in and they stood in front of the high table. They pulled back their hoods to reveal Aidan Malfoy and Eve Malfoy.  
  
Aidan was a tall and had a built figure. He had pale blond hair and piercing gray eyes, just like... Draco. He had his hair spiked and the only way for people to describe him was dominating. His eyes met in contact with Draco's and the kid sneered.  
  
Next to Aidan was Eve, she had blond hair too, but with a few red hair strands. It made her hair look exotic. Her hair was wavy and like her twin brother they were about the same height with the same eyes. Many of the males in Hogwarts began to lean forward to get a better view of her. She was like a beautiful ice sorceress.  
  
Draco couldn't breath, this couldn't be right. What was going on?  
  
McGonagall cleared her throat; "Yes arriving now is the new head of the Hospital Wing, Madam Virginia Weasley!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco/ Ginny- Aidan and Eve- 17 years old entering their 7th year  
  
Blaise/ Alexia- Blake- 17 years old entering 4th year- Slytherin  
  
Ophelia- 15 years old entering 5th year- Ravenclaw Seth- 11 years old entering 1st year- Hufflepuff  
  
Marcus/ Bella- Tyler- 13 years old entering 3rd year- Ravenclaw Delia- 11 years old entering 1st year- Slytherin  
  
Neville/ Luna- Dawn Emma Longbottom 16 years old entering 6th year- Gryffindor Alexander Gavin Longbottom 12 years old entering 2nd year- Hufflepuff  
  
Ron/ Hermione- Dominic Weasley 16 years old entering 6th year- Gryffindor Charlotte Weasley 13 years old entering 4th year- Gryffindor Tempest Weasley 12 years old entering 2nd year- Ravenclaw  
  
Harry single  
  
Charlie single  
  
Percy/ Penelope- Rowena Raven Weasley 17 years old entering 7th year- Ravenclaw  
  
Fred/ Alicia- Twins Shawn and Blake- entering 5th year- Gryffindor  
  
George/ Katie- Desiree entering 4th year- Gryffindor  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank you all for reading this chapter forgive me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy this (. 


	3. Whispers of the Past Chapter 2 The Deal

Whispers of the Past- Chapter 2- The Deal  
  
Disclaimer- doesn't own any of the characters... maybe some new characters.  
  
Author- Hart-break  
  
Email- sw33t_ang3l_gurl@hotmail.com  
  
Summary- Ginny fell in love with Draco and married him after leaving Hogwarts. Her family left her and now on this special day he leaves her too. They say love can't last forever. When Ginny left England on the next day she will return 16 years later, to show them that she isn't a weakling anymore.  
  
Please Review! ^. ^  
  
Icy Lullaby – haha I just like the characters Aidan and Eve. Betta? I am using word hahahha. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Nichole Malfoy- Oh hot damn. Thanks for the idea! Muhahahha  
  
C@rMeiNa- thanks for reviewing  
  
bego2223- thanks for the review  
  
Dweeb- maybe you'll know near the end or sooner, haven't thought how to end this. Gin/ Draco, gin/ OC, or gin/ Harry. Thanks for reviewing  
  
Sarah- Thanks for the review  
  
Laci- Thanks for reviewing  
  
Sabacat- haha, thanks for the review  
  
TomFeltonLover45- hehe, cliffys are what make sure u come back and read some more!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco's head snatched up to see his no wait not his anymore, Virginia Weasley walk in the hallway. The two new transfer students were still a mystery to him. He starred at her and then the teenagers and it hit him. They were his.  
  
Aidan smirked seeing the look of horror on his 'father's' face, he loved his mother dearly and his coming here was to see Draco Malfoy in pain.  
  
Eve elbowed him, "Frère, stop!"  
  
Her voice was filled with an exotic foreign accent, both of them gave the school a new hottest to date people. Aidan gave a look that read 'Little sister, stop annoying me'. While Eve shot him back another look 'I know many of you're secrets that can accidentally come out'.  
  
Gin glared at them both and gave them both a look that said 'Behave or else'.  
  
They both cleared their throats and went to sit down at Slytherin table. What was odd was they sat with the Zabini's and Flint's talking to each other as if they've known each other for a long time.  
  
Draco couldn't breath, and it looked like he wasn't the only one that knew Ginny was coming back except, as it appeared McGonagall and Snape. That was odd, why would Snape not be surprised.  
  
She looked to him, beautiful. Her hair was still the same, but longer and was wavy now. She seemed glossier and more confident now; her face seemed more mature. More real, she looked absolutely wonderful.  
  
She came over her way after the applause had died down, and sat down near Snape. The Golden Trio seemed to watch her every step as did Draco. They seemed just as surprised as everyone when she sat down next to him.  
  
He couldn't breath, at least that was what it felt like. He wanted to stand up and scream for her to come back to him and yell out no more demand that these people or children were. Was she pregnant when he left?  
  
He wanted to bang his head repetitively on the table, it was getting to him. Okay, he told himself, he could do this. Go up and.. and.. and... start screaming that he wanted to bow down on her gorgeous dainty feet and proclaim his love for her.  
  
He watched her as did Ron, Hermione, Harry, and everyone else in the Great Hall. Draco turned his head to watch the two new students. They sat comfortably with the Flint's and Zabini's it made him suspicious. Since Blaise was somewhat an acquaintance to him.  
  
They looked exactly like him, both pale blonde hair and misty sliver blue eyes. He looked at Ginny and only could feel his heart pained.  
  
Ginny stood up and left the Great Hall, she smiled at her kids while she walked away. They frowned, as well as her godchildren.  
  
They left as well to follow Ginny as she made her way to her room. Ginny turned to stare at them and smiled weakly at them. All of them entered the room with her she smiled at them. All of the Flint's and Zabini have hugged her hard. They had missed their godmother; she was after the entire best one they had. None of them minded hugging her.  
  
"So how do you like Hogwarts so far loves?" Ginny smiled at them.  
  
Aidan looked at his mother, "Are you all right, you look pale mom."  
  
The children all sat around her and Ginny leaned down onto Aidan's shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little over whelmed," Ginny said softly.  
  
Aidan rubbed his mother back; "It's brilliant! You were right."  
  
"Of course she was right. Though mom was right again that we'd be Slytherin, I mean she always did say we hung out with Uncle Blaise, Uncle Marcus, and Godfather Snape too long," Eve snorted.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and fell back down onto her back, till a sharp knocking came at her door. She motioned her hand for one of them to open it, while listening to Tyler and Delia talk about the sorting. Eve and Aidan stood up and made there way to the common room and opened the door. It was four people standing there, one both assumed as Harry Potter, and the other as their 'father'.  
  
"Can we help you with anything?" Eve said politely in her voice that was heavy with a French accent.  
  
Ron nodded, "Can we speak to you're... mother? Or just Ginny?"  
  
Aidan shrugged, "Mom is tired, perhaps tomorrow."  
  
So with that it confirmed Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione's worst suspicion. However Aidan looked towards Draco, as if seeing he matched up to even come near his mother.  
  
"We'd like to speak to you," Aidan pointed towards Draco.  
  
Eve grinned, "We will allow only our.. umm, Uncle Ron? To see mother."  
  
Ron nodded, "Yes Uncle, thank you. Hermione and Harry I just want to see Ginny. You guys can go back to your room."  
  
The other ones shrugged, and walked away hoping that Ron would do well with his sister.  
  
Ron was nervous, trying to make his way to the room. He took a deep breath and knocked. He wasn't sure which one of the Flint's opened the door but he mumbled a thank-you anyway.  
  
They all looked at him while Ginny was lying on her bed with a cold cloth on her forehead and her eyes closed. The others made their way around Ron and left quietly.  
  
He sat on her bed and took the cloth from her forehead, and tapped his wand to it to make it colder again. Ginny watched Ron do this when he first sat down on her bed. He placed it back on her head, and smiled softly at her.  
  
"Ronald, or Ron. What are you doing?" Ginny whispered.  
  
Ron grinned, "Its big brother, and I am taking care of my little sister."  
  
She stared at him for a while, not sure how to reply to that. It seemed that nothing had changed between them, yet it she knew it would always feel comfortable.  
  
She caught his hand, "Are you mad at me?"  
  
"I could never be mad at you, all I wanted to do was take care of you when you were alone. I love you Ginny and no matter what falling out we have I would always be there for you," Ron whispered softly.  
  
Ginny sat up with tears in her eyes as she hugged Ron tightly and began to cry. Ron smiled softly and soothed her.  
  
Aidan and Eve watched and Eve spoke, "Its good to see Mama happy."  
  
Aidan nodded and they both walked back to the tower of the snakes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco sighed he couldn't face her. He had left with Ron, Hermione, and Harry but only made his way to his own room.  
  
He rubbed his head; he was pacing the corridors when he heard a sound. He turned his head sharply to see who it was. It was Aidan and Eve.  
  
Both of them leisurely walking towards the way of the Slytherin tower, both speaking rapidly in French. Considering that Draco's heritage was French, he still caught on to the conversation though his French was a little rusty.  
  
They were talking about how England compared to France and America. They both stopped to look at him. Aidan began to roll up his sleeve, ready to knock Draco into the next lifetime. However Eve rolled her eyes and hit him on the head with her wand. Giving him a look that said, 'Aidan, I'll tell mother!'  
  
He sighed, mumbling something about sisters and the need to be bossy.  
  
He turned to look at him, to see if he measured up. "Tell me why you should still want my mother after leaving her like that? Alone and pregnant?" Aidan demanded.  
  
"How do you know that I still want Gin?" Draco snapped at him.  
  
"Its obvious the way you were staring at her all night long, 'father'," Aidan snarled.  
  
Eve had had enough, "Stop, please Aidan at least let him explain."  
  
"I can't say," Draco sighed, "look I've never left Gin if I had the choice, but right now I'm just glad she's here."  
  
He looked sincere; he must mean it, Eve and Aidan thought. They grinned at each other; they had always wanted to have their dad in their family. To complete they're the little family.  
  
They smiled and Draco looked a little lost. Finally someone spoke after the long harsh silence.  
  
Aidan sneered, "So were willing to help you then."  
  
Eve nodded, "Yes, after all we did track you down ages ago and have studied on you. Yet we never did get why you left mother."  
  
"So you're willing to help? I suppose that, then I need it. I want to be a father, its nice to know I have such talented children at least when Snape made me stay to talk to me," Draco smirked back.  
  
So this was the night, the night the whole plotting and planning began. With Harry sitting on his bed thinking and beginning ready his move to gain Ginny back. It was the race of lover's hearts and the fun was only beginning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sorry about the long update, I was in a state of depression for a while. Anyway, here it is. I think I'm looking for a beta, but someone is going to need to explain to me what one is. Haha. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Whisper of the Past Chapter 3 A date?

Whispers of the Past- Chapter 3- A Date?  
  
Disclaimer- doesn't own any of the characters... maybe some new characters.  
  
Author- Hart-break  
  
Email- sw33tang3lgurlhotmail.com  
  
Summary- Ginny fell in love with Draco and married him after leaving Hogwarts. Her family left her and now on this special day he leaves her too. They say love can't last forever. When Ginny left England on the next day she will return 16 years later, to show them that she isn't a weakling anymore.  
  
Please Review! .   
  
xPlayer Haterx- thanks for reviewing  
  
purus.flere- thanks, awesome review! My longest one ever, lol. That's how I pictured their kids too, you know cool but scheming.  
  
Icy Lullaby- thanks for reviewing. You know I do need someone to play his girlfriend. LOL  
  
CrMeiNa- thanks for the review!  
  
Nichole Malfoy- thanks for the explanation and the review!  
  
Dracomio- thanks for the review!  
  
Lshay- alls fair in love and war. Haha  
  
Jamie- thanks for reviewing  
  
Draco rubbed the back of his neck; today was his first class of teaching. Damn, why did he want to be a teacher in the first place? Oh right, he needed a job, a life as Potter supplied.  
  
He saw Ginny come in laughing with her brother; he assumed the talk went well last night and over the weekend then. She didn't even spare him a glance, he felt his insides dying.  
  
The love of his life was standing here and all he could do was try to kill him if he could. He looked at the dull knife on the table, 'damn that would be a painful way to die'.  
  
Draco saw the look Harry give Ginny, he wanted to stand up and knock those ugly round glasses off his face. Bugger, he wanted his Ginny and he wanted her now.  
  
He knew that he was being selfish thinking these things, but he couldn't help it. Potter was trying to get to her now too he saw it. It was every man for him, or so he knew that he would win. It was after all him, Ginny, and his children.  
  
He had spent the weekend with them and found that they were very much like him. He regretted deeply not knowing what he had missed. He hated it; Draco found that every time he looked at them he would swell up with pride.  
  
Draco knew that Ginny had suffered, but things weren't always what they seemed. Damn Snape, he knew that somehow he knew where Ginny had been. He learned as much as he could over the weekend about his kids.  
  
They were born on December 28, he finally figured why Ginny had put off the divorce till a year later. They had told him that though she grieving and hated him she didn't want his children born as bastards. He smiled; she was brilliant to think of that.  
  
He found out about their skills, they both were good in potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration; Eve was skilled especially at Potions, singing, fencing, playing the position seeker, healing and playing any musical instrument, while her brother Aidan was good in D.A.D.A, fencing, playing any instrument, playing position chaser, drawing, and he did learn to street fight.  
  
Aidan explained that during 3 years ago he had repelled his mother so he ran away from home for a bit, learning to street fight to gain money. He had won quite a lot of money and had the nickname 'Quick Sliver'.  
  
Eve had commented that her brother also learned to get beaten up one day and she had come to take care of him, she had called him beanbag.  
  
Draco felt that he had clicked with Eve and Aidan, but knew he had a lot more to learn about them. Ginny had traveled a lot of places, while Aidan and Eve would stay to live with the Flint's in America to continue school. Yet Eve and Aidan had gone to California, Paris (where they were born), Ireland, Romania, and now England. They had transferred to many different schools and learned many new things.  
  
He breathed deeply so he wouldn't do something stupid, something like stand up and kiss her into doing what he wanted. 'Bugger it,' Draco thought.  
  
He grinned, this was his chance, and he saw Ginny walk in and knew. He would fight for her and he figured that he had more of a chance than Malfoy.  
  
Harry watched Ginny talk to Snape, what in the world she was doing he had no idea. Yet it didn't matter, however there was also the fact that Ginny had two children.  
  
No matter, he knew that he liked... maybe loved Ginny a lot. He wasn't sure which yet, but he knew that this was his chance and he wasn't going to let it go.  
  
"Hermione, nervous? First day of teaching, lets hope that none of us make a fool of ourselves," Harry cheerfully said.  
  
Every new teacher turned to glare at him, he was too happy. They were all beyond nervous and they told themselves that it would be fine. It was only Draco who seemed to smirk at there state.  
  
(Slytherin Common Room)  
  
Zachary Nott and Daniel Higgs came down the room to spot the pretty Evenly Malfoy sitting in the armchair waiting for her brother, Flint's, and Zabini's to come. Zach nudged Daniel and gave him a nasty smile. He made his way over to her.  
  
"Hello Miss Malfoy, what are you doing here all by yourself?" Zachary smiled.  
  
His smile gave her the creeps and she smirked at him.  
  
"What do you want Nott, I heard about your horrible little scandal! How shocking, being cheated on by that little Hufflepuff... Nott man enough?" Eve sneered.  
  
Nott glared at her, "You should learn to respect, after all you are nothing but the daughter of a traitor."  
  
"What who, oh yes Draco Malfoy. He is a good man; after all I believe that he put your scrum of a father into Azkaban. I should say that I am a bit proud that he is my father," Eve smirked.  
  
Nott glared and pulled out his wand, "Foul tongued little girl! I'll make you pay!"  
  
As he was about to hex her, a deep voice called out 'Expelliarmus'. Nott's wand went into the hands of Blake Flint. He was eyeing Nott coldly. Nott felt the chills travel up his spine; next to him stood Aidan. It was like fires in his eyes he was mad and Nott took a step back, but Eve after all this never flinched at all.  
  
"You should watch yourself Nott," Blake hissed.  
  
Eve stood up and dusted her robes slightly. Blake walked over to her and put his hand firmly around her waist. Eve shook her head a little, but kissed his cheek. He relaxed and loosed his grip. Aidan walked directly to Nott and stared down at him.  
  
"Do not ever threatened my sister again," Aidan snapped.  
  
With that he threw at hit on his nose, knocking him to the ground. It was goosing blood and Aidan smirked. At that moment Draco walked into the common room. Silence surrounded and enveloped the room.  
  
Draco snapped, "What is going on in here?"  
  
"Oh Professor Malfoy, he was picking on me. He started to push his weight around and Aidan was only trying to protect me," Eve whimpered.  
  
There were tears that streamed down her face now, and she was very pale. Blake surveyed around, giving them a dark look, everyone nodded in an agreement.  
  
"Well then, Mr. Malfoy take Mr. Nott to Madam Weasley and 10 points from Slytherin for fighting and detention to you Mr. Nott for causing the fight. Report to me tonight at my office," Draco ordered.  
  
Eve, Blake, Aidan, and Nott left to the hospital wing. They arrived to see Madam Weasley cleaning a cut for a first year Slytherin.  
  
"Well now, all better. You can go now, and don't forget to clean it," Ginny smiled.  
  
They Slytherin mumbled a thank-you and left for breakfast.  
  
Ginny looked at her godson and children come in with a blooded up little brat. She eyed then and pointed to the empty hospital bed now.  
  
"What happened?" Ginny asked Blake.  
  
Blake responded, "Well you see, he was hitting on Eve and Aidan got mad. One thing leads to another."  
  
Ginny eyed them down, and they all felt like they were six years old again where there hand got caught in the cookie jar.  
  
"What good acting skills Evelyn," Ginny commented, "born to be in Slytherin."  
  
Eve smiled innocently, Aidan gave his mom a loop sided grin, and Blake just conjured a day lily for her. Ginny couldn't understand it, she was wrapped around their little fingers and she was sure that they knew that fact.  
  
"Well I'd hate to say this, but I do not heal fighting wounds. As in student fight wounds, if it were a curse then I'd make you stay and read up on how to do the counter curse. Then that way you'd learn the hard way not to fight one another. For now Mr. Nott I suggest that you put something cold on that or else it would swell to the size of a balloon. Since it isn't broken it is only going to be sore," Ginny informed them.  
  
Even Eve and Aidan looked horrified at their mother. They sighed they did figure she wouldn't leave someone in pain, but she didn't move. Aidan knew that his mom didn't like people fighting, but the kid was going to be sore for at least a week. She didn't even flinched under their gaze.  
  
Ginny continued, "Might I suggest that you look up some spells to reduce swelling or a potion. I'm sure that Professor Malfoy would like to give you permission to make some."  
  
Nott left mumbling about evil red head witches.  
  
"Mother, don't you think that was a bit cold?" Aidan cleared his voice.  
  
She looked at him, "Don't mother me young man. I told you no fighting and this will also allow the students to learn some spells. I do not want students constantly in fights, though I'm willing to heal broken bones, if you're dying from a severe wound or things like that. You are just going to have to learn to deal with the pain."  
  
Ginny pointed to the door and they shrugged kissed her cheek good-bye and left for breakfast.  
  
(Great Hall)  
  
The main hall was breaking out into whispers about what had happened in the Slytherin common room. It was noted that Eve Malfoy was taken by Blake Zabini, and knew to stay a good distance from here. Many of the professors did not agree with what Ginny was doing, but for now they couldn't do anything.  
  
Letters began to land in front of everyone and Aidan and Eve received an odd letter. It was from their mother telling them that this weekend they were coming with her to meet her family. Eve let out a happy giggle and Aidan smirked.  
  
He'd finally meet the infamous Bill and Charlie Weasley. Mom had told him about stories of Bill and Charlie and Charlie was like an idol to him. He wanted to work with dragons when he graduated from Hogwart. It wasn't hard after all, he had good grades in most of his subjects and his mom would usually support him in mostly everything he did.  
  
Draco was a bit ticked that Ginny didn't heal Nott. Now he had a whiny kid on his hands.  
  
"Madam Weasley, I believe that the injured come to be healed and not told to leave," Draco walked up in front of her.  
  
Ginny eyed Draco, "Then I should inform you that little children fights I do not heal. Unless its life threatening. I do not play favoritism if that is what you are asking as well. If you have a problem with my method then you can be the healer."  
  
He didn't want to fight with her; he wanted to kiss that smirk that had formed on her lovely lips. He sighed and rethought about it.  
  
"Look, I do not mean to interfere with your methods. I will back down for now, however I do wish that you would ease the pain of Mr. Nott," Draco said quietly.  
  
Now they had both caught the attention of every teacher and student in the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny nodded, "Mr. Nott please step forward and sit in my chair please."  
  
Nott obeyed and took Ginny's spot. Ginny bent down and removed the bandage that he had put on. She began to slowly examine his nose, and stood up. She tapped her wand on his nose decreasing the swelling.  
  
"Well Mr. Nott I believe that I have eased your pain. The spell should wear off in a day, but you should feel better. Next time don't get into a fight," Ginny suggested.  
  
Nott nodded and walked back to his table and seat. Ginny turned to stare at Draco, she could feel that pull on her heart still.  
  
"Was that to you're satisfaction?" Ginny asked.  
  
Draco nodded and before he turned back to his seat he whispered only loud enough for her to hear, "Thank you Gin"  
  
It made her heart quiver; she sat back down and looked into space of her food.  
  
"You love him still," Snape commented.  
  
She turned to him, "Always, but it is still foolish of me to cling on after so many years."  
  
"Perhaps, or maybe he still loves you," he added.  
  
"If he loved me he wouldn't have left me," Ginny snapped back.  
  
"Things are not what they always appear to be," Snape shot back.  
  
They glared at each other for a minute till Ginny whispered back, "It's been many years and I'm tired."  
  
"You have a lot of people who would do anything they could to be with you. Harry Potter, David Stone from America that you left behind, Danny Douglass from Paris who couldn't decide between his job or you, and least but not all Draco Malfoy," Snape listed.  
  
Ginny responded, "David and I separated because he was too jealous, Danny loved his job too much, Harry Potter is only a brother to me, and Draco well it will always be Draco that I love. My love life is such a mess."  
  
Snape rubbed her shoulder, "Why not talk to Draco or take a chance with Harry?"  
  
"I'm too afraid," Ginny murmured.  
  
Harry walked up to Ginny and Snape, nodding his head politely to Snape.  
  
"Ginny I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me this weekend," Harry asked.  
  
Thanks for reading, sorry its May and June soon so I have been studying and  
stuff. If any of you guys have any suggestions on the plot feel free. I wonder what I should do about Harry and Ginny. Should it be a Harry/Ginny? Or Ginny/ Draco. Haha that's a bit obvious. So apparently Ginny's real name is Ginevra, so I have to change the name in chapters later. Eve's middle  
name will be Ginevra. Sorry for the inconvenience. Okay pls review! 


	5. Whisper of the Past Chapter 4 Past Unfol...

Whispers of the Past- Chapter 4- Past Unfolded  
  
Disclaimer- doesn't own any of the characters... maybe some new characters.  
  
Author- Hart-break  
  
Email-   
  
Summary- Ginny fell in love with Draco and married him after leaving Hogwarts. Her family left her and now on this special day he leaves her too. They say love can't last forever. When Ginny left England on the next day she will return 16 years later, to show them that she isn't a weakling anymore.  
  
Please Review! .   
  
Dweeb- no worries, I'm a d/g fan forever too ; ) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lshay- I'm going to add another spin to this, sorry about the long update. Finals and I got the stupid chicken pox!!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Icy Lullaby- I need to give him a girlfriend. Thinking of someone soon.... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
bego2223- totally right man! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dracomio- Thanks for reviewing  
  
Carmelina- Haha, okay so it is going to be d/g. I've been outnumbered!  
  
tipsy1- thanks for the super update!  
  
Ginny's eyes nearly popped out of her skull, even Snape chocked on his pumpkin juice. Harry on the other hand assumed that Ginny was quite pleased with his offer. He leaned closer to wait for Ginny's answer. Draco had walked into the Great Hall the instance Potter had asked Ginny. His Ginny. There was fire and his eyes and he was ready to march up to sock Potter in the face. Yet Aidan appeared and grabbed his father's arm.  
  
"We have to talk," Aidan said.  
  
Eve was laughing watching her mom get courted by Potter. She and Blake walked towards the Slytherin table. Reputation wise, Blake was feared deeply. People rumored that Blake might have been gay, but yet the lovely Miss Malfoy was with him.  
  
Ginny mouth twitched, "Umm Harry. I've only recently returned to England and I want to get into the rhythm of things first. Don't take this as an insult, really."  
  
Harry's heart sunk, he had been rejected. He hadn't expected to be rejected, but here he was being showed the door. Snape was ready to burst out laughing on the look of Harry Potter's face. Ron was frowning immensely, but he wasn't about to comment on his 34 year old sister's life. Hermione just shrugged, and went back to eating.  
  
Draco was relieved, he was glad Potter got shot down. So he slowly walked his way out of the room when he got Ginevra's eyes and gave her a roughish wink before disappearing into the next room. He saw that her face turned a delicate shade of pink and walked out whistling.  
  
"Damn him!" Ginny thought, "He still got me to blush like we were in Hogwart's again."  
  
She hated him for this and oh how she wanted to tan that pale white skin of his. She wouldn't fall for his charms now. Ginny saw how he looked at her before Ron wanted to talk to her that night. It was chaotic enough when this weekend she would go with Ron to the family gathering. She wanted to see her mother and everyone else. Ron had told her about who had gotten married, children, jobs, and events that had happened when she left. She realized that she hadn't cried since that day Draco had left her, but that night she kept crying on Ron's shoulder like there was no tomorrow.  
  
(Lake)  
  
"What did you want to ask?" Draco leaned against the tree.  
  
Aidan looked at him, "I want to know, why we weren't enough for you to stay. Why we didn't have a dad when everyone else had one."  
  
Draco flinched he knew that this was coming, "The day before I met your mother at the restaurant something bad happened."  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Draco walked into the parlor and found blood everywhere. He was visiting his mother and there stood Bellatrix over his mother's body. He didn't understand it; she gave him a twisted smile.  
  
"Traitor, like my worthless sister Tonks and now you. I have survived Draco Malfoy to take down all you traitors," Bellatrix madly cackled.  
  
Draco pulled out his wand, but in his mind he could only see red. The blood was everywhere. His mother's blood. His father was dead and he was alright with that, away with the mad man. Voldemort had long died at the hands of Harry Potter, another fool dead. Yet here was one of the worst of them all and they had not sentenced her to the kiss. Fools all.  
  
"What do you want," Draco smirked.  
  
Bellatrix sneered, "Your wife's head and blood in my hands, that is what I want."  
  
With that she took hold of her necklace and portkeyed away. Draco dropped to his knees and ran his hands through his mother hair. Then the auror's came demanding answers. At first they had suspected that he had done it, but after the truth potion he was released.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
"That's why you left," Aidan looked at him.  
  
Draco nodded slowly, "It was a mistake, and I mean I just couldn't stand it if your mother got hurt again. I would've went mad to see Ginny on the ground like that."  
  
Silence wrapped around them, Aidan understood. What his father did, he would've done for his mother. Like his mother had always muttered, they his sister and him, were too much alike Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ginevra leaned against the big tree bark. She couldn't believe it, so many years of wasted pain and tears. She had come looking for Aidan and Eve had said that she felt Aidan around the lake. Ginny smiled they always did have their own little connection. She had always cried on that day, she remembered crying most through her pregnancy. It was luck that Blaise, Alexis, Marcus, and Bella.  
  
So many years she had been bitter, and yet in the end all for nothing.  
  
She heard Aidan speak but she couldn't stand it. She fled to her room in tears.  
  
"What happened to her? Will you tell _mama_?" Aidan asked.  
  
Draco sighed, "I watched Lestrange get the kiss, she took so many lives and I had to make sure that she wouldn't anymore. Ginny, I want to but she won't even speak to me."  
  
"Pin her down and talk to her? Or do you want me to father?" Aidan asked.  
  
He had said 'father' so casually, yet it made is heartache. The pride of fatherhood. It was true. He shook his head silently, and turned to look at him.  
  
"Will you forgive me though, Aidan? Forgive me for not being there?" Draco croaked.  
  
Aidan looked at him and smiled, "I always wanted a _pére_ (father). I envied them all, but then I had Uncle Severus, Blaise, and Marcus. I had seen pictures of you and I knew that or was sure that I'd hate you. Yet when _mama_ told us that you were coming here. I saw you, and all I wanted was a father. So yes, I forgive you. Just promise me that you'll be here now."  
  
It was his childish wish, to have his father. He wasn't going to give it up now. Draco's heart swelled, "I would love to be your father, son."  
  
Eve came out, "So you guys done your father-son thing yet? It was getting too mushy for my taste."  
  
Aidan grabbed her and mussed her hair, "Brat stop listening in."  
  
Draco was extremely confused, "What do you mean listen in?"  
  
"We identical twins except the girl boy thing. And being oh so magically were connected," Eve said dramatically.  
  
Aidan rolled his eyes, as Eve fixed her hair.  
  
"So _pére_ when are you going to talk to mama?" Eve smiled.  
  
She couldn't help it; she went up to him and hugged him before he could answer her own question. She blushed.  
  
"Sorry, just always wanted to do that," She said as she pulled away.  
  
Draco grabbed her again and held her tight, "I always wanted a daughter, and now I have both. I've missed so much. I'm so sorry about it all."  
  
Tears were streaming down her face and Aidan smiled softly. Nothing was ever too late as long as you try to reach for it. He and Eve had always wanted a father and now they weren't going to give him up no matter what.  
  
They had been to so many places, and he and Eve learned French and many other languages. Yet nothing compared to England, they felt connected and they finally felt like they were home. It was good to see his mama so happy; she laughed a lot more now, being able to let go her past wounds.  
  
It was getting late, but father, son, and daughter sat talking about the past. Draco learning all he could about his children and he longed for Ginny.  
  
He wouldn't let her go, and he wanted in on his children's lives. So many lost years, but now it was time to cherish them.  
  
Blake came out to the lake and found his best friend and girlfriend laughing with their father. It was great to see her so happy, like his father he knew instantly that he would love Eve all his life.  
  
"Hey love, thought I lost you there. Professor, Aidan," Blake greeted.  
  
Eve looked up to see her looming boyfriend looking over her. She smiled and patted the grass next to her. He sat down and he introduced himself to the professor. Draco smiled, Eve had made a good choice, and it reminded him of Ginny.  
  
He stood, "Well its almost curfew and I want to speak to Ginny. So I hope you don't mind me going. Don't go past curfew kids."  
  
They nodded and Draco went into the castle.  
  
Eve leaning against Blake's shoulder smiled, "I hope mother will forgive him. They look perfect for each other."  
  
Blake smiled and he stroked her arm making a lazy pattern.  
  
Sorry about the super late update! I'm in summer school now and it's going to fast for me to see straight. I hope you like this chapter. The secret is revealed, yet how will Ginny take this. So Aidan needs a girlfriend! Please come up with a name and a personality in your reviews, and I'll add it in. I'll post more often if I can. REVIEW! Thanks a lot. Anywho Aidan and Eve are like french and more american. if u ask that is. 


	6. Whispers of the Past Chapter 5 Courting

Whispers of the Past- Chapter 5: Courting

Disclaimer- doesn't own any of the characters... maybe some new characters.

Author- Hart-break

Email- 

Summary- Ginny fell in love with Draco and married him after leaving Hogwarts. Her family left her and now on this special day he leaves her too. They say love can't last forever. When Ginny left England on the next day she will return 16 years later, to show them that she isn't a weakling anymore.

Please Review! .

Lshay- thanks, though I thought the secret was kind of lame. I was thinking a mistress, but that would've been too horrible even for me to write. Loll, thanks for reviewing.

Hi- thanks for reviewing!

Lunacup- thanks for reviewing!

Poo- Hey no worries. Haha. I'm kind of slow on updating. I think its just cuz I'm not exactly sure if things are turning out the way I want them. Haha. Thanks for reviewing. Its great to get feed back.

CrMeiNa- haha summer school is done, know I have a job sighs, so much this summer. Haha. Thanks for the awesome review!

It was the weekend, and it was tomorrow that there was a Halloween Ball. Things were too hectic to be understood. Ginny had avoided everyone, including her children. She needed to think things through she wanted to hide away. Life always threw curve balls at her yet, why couldn't she ever have a break.

Why did she decide to teach this year? Why not take that nice quiet little job at the small village? It had to be because her children wanted to see Hogwart's. So now here she was doomed to be hounded by her past.

She was on her way down to the Great Hall when an owl flew over to her window of her room. It only had a red and white rose entwined together in its claw. She starred at it for a long time, she remembered quite clearly and knew who had sent it to her.

**Flashback**

Draco floated next to her window; it was midnight and the moon shone high. It was a full moon and it glittered in the night. Lady Night must've been in a good mood.

Ginny was giggling mad, it was insane and she was sure her and Draco would've been caught. He had his hand behind his back and he looked around nervously.

"Okay I'm proving my love to you. Now could you hurry so that I won't die of a horrific death by the male Weasley's in this family?" Draco hissed.

Ginny glared, "Your suppose to be all romantic, not hissing like a snake you prat."

"I'm hissing?!? Well excuse me for trying to please your high and tight little arse. Next time I'll just throw a bunch of flowers at you and hope you find _that _romantic," Draco snapped.

"SHHHH, are you trying to get caught? Fine then go for all I care," Ginny said getting ready to close the window.

"Alright, wait, wait. Ginny you are the most beautiful woman I've ever known, your eyes shine like the stars in the sky and umm. Blaise, hey I forgot my line," Draco hissed into the night.

Blaise called back into the air, "You twit, I'm freezing. Just give it to her and let's go. Umm it went your skin is like the petals of a rose and umm your lips glow to me like the sun itself, I think..."

"You both are twits," Ginny said with her hands on her hips.

Draco grinned sheepishly at her, "Okay it took me a long time to grow from scratch because you wanted romance. So umm here it is."

He held out to her a red and white rose entwined together. Ginny's eyes filled with tears.

"Draco this is the most romantic thing ever, subtract the bad romancing speech," Ginny gushed.

Draco rolled his eyes, but smirked. It had been very dangerous for him and Blaise to be flying in front of Ginny's window in hopes to prove that he could be the least bit romantic.

He and Blaise flew away into the night back to Zabini Manor, while Ginny went to bed holding the roses.

**End Flashback**

Ginny went to her books and pulled out an old dusty book. Inside she took out a bookmark and in it were the roses. She had preserved them by pressing them when they began to wither and making them into a bookmark. She stared at it, and smiled softly. Draco Malfoy was a romantic though he would never admit that bit.

Aidan had been sneaking around lately. Even his sister suspected something of him, yet he wanted to sneak around. It gave him a thrill and well his mother would smack him over the head for sneaking around. Especially for a girl...

If anyone knew he was being so secretive, his mother. Oh Merlin his mother. It made shivers run up and down his spine. He did not want to see her reaction.

"Hi, sorry I'm late," Aidan huffed out of breath. Here he was and it was killing. He hoped Holy Merlin and all that was good his secret would never be founded out.

She smiled, this averaged height girl had simply fallen for Aidan Malfoy the moment. Heck, most of the female population at Hogwart's had fallen for him. She felt so lucky.

Her mystic deep blue eyes glimmered in the light, contrasting nicely to her pale skin. Yet her hair full of wavy curly black hair, and full pink lips she. Which was perfect to Aidan's mind.

She hardly dated, finding that men and boys were rather a hassle. She was one of the Hogwart's beauties, but with her beauty came a deadly wit. She was cunning and her tongue was sliver sharp. Electra Lynx Lee was Slytherin's princess, well she may now have to share the title with Evelyn Ginevra Malfoy, but she didn't mind.

She put her arms around his neck and smiled softly at him, "Hi, did you watch out for the blasted cat Mrs. Norris Junior? Who names anything Junior?"

"I believe my mother was going to name me Junior, but feared I was going to get picked on for the rest of my life. Thus resorting to Aidan, though I must say it's a fine name," Aidan replied arrogantly.

Electra stuck her tongue at him and ended up being tickled. She then glared at him, "So when are you going to tell them?"

Aidan grinned innocently, "Come on sweetie, just a few more months..."

"You know what you can do with your months? Shove right up your..." Electra growled.

"Now now, don't make me wash your mouth clean. All right, but I just didn't want my mother asking for grand-babies and giving the cooing eye," Aidan said throwing his hands up.

Electra smirked at him, "Knew you would come around some time."

He stuck his tongue out at her, and she strutted away. Her hips swaying and all Aidan could do was stare. He whistled a long whistle, and Electra threw her head over her shoulder smiling seductively.

He sighed knowing now that he had to tell his mother and sister if ever he wanted to get back on Electra's good side. He slowly made his way to his dormitory and fell back down on his bed. He grinned softly and fell asleep the way he laid down.

Ginny sat at the head table when eating her porridge when the owls started to fly in. It was a odd sight because a beautiful singing bird circled around the enchanted ceiling. It then soon landed in front of Ginny's bowl. By this time she had the attention of the whole school and all were watching and some whispering.

It began to chirp the song from Beethoven, Piano Sonata. Tears began to spring into her eyes and even Snape grimaced softly. It was the song where first her and Draco danced to.

The prat thought he could win her back now...

She smiled softly, he was still her stupid prat even though at the moment she still hated his guts.

The little singing bird bowed slowly and Ginny let out a little laugh. Then flew in a beautiful golden bird, it bent forward with a gold parchment. The songbird flew away and as well the golden bird. Curious, Ginny unrolled it and fell a beautiful blood red rose. She took the parchment she read it:

To my fiery Fox,

I will always love you,

I think of you all the time,

You bring the sunshine in my life,

Forgive me.

That was all it said and she found him leaning against the door way smirking. She arched an eyebrow at him, and went back to eating as if nothing had happened. Draco stared at her in disbelief, then turned to walk outside to pent his anger.

Snape stared at Ginevra, then excused himself.

He found Draco punching a tree and cursing in a long string of French.

"If you think that's how you will win her, then you would be sorely mistaken," Snape snarled.

Draco snapped back, "And where in the hell to you get the idea that you can tell me how it works. As far as I'm concern you are a cryptic old bat."

"At least I am on Ginevra's good side," Severus smirked.

Draco stared at him then turned back to punch the tree one more time.

Snape looked at him, "I will tell you this though, to win her heart you need to put more effort into it. She likes to play hard to get."

Draco fury let up to another level, "And I would want to take your advice because?"

"Because I'm your children's godfather," Snape said.

Draco's eyes nearly popped out, "NO WAY!"

Snape laughed and walked away, this was going to be an most interesting year.

"_Mère_, you love me right?" Aidan pouted.

"Aidan, you're not drunk are you?" his mother asked calmly.

Aidan gave her puppy dog eyes, "I wouldn't be drunk on a Monday. I'm shocked that you would think that of me."

Ginny made a non-committal sound.

"I would like you to meet someone and I don't want to be harassed about it is all," Aidan spoke.

"You mean Electra? Yes, well the next time you wish to keep your relationship a secret then I would suggest not kissing in front of my portrait," Ginny replied.

His mouth went slack, "How do you always do that? Always know these things? Should I know a secret?"

"You're just to predictable sweetie, now scat. I have a class," Ginny said as her afternoon class began to file in.

Some of the girls giggled at the sight of Aidan. He bowed and letting them blush to a red shade.

"Aidan, don't flirt. Get out of my classroom," Ginny said while she kept writing on her board and her back to the class.

Aidan shrugged, it was too creepy how his _mère_ always knew so much.

He was happy that his father was finally getting around to date his mum. Plus him and Eve were going out over the weekend to spend time with him. Life was getting to interesting for it to be disappointing.

Eve giggled as Blake was trying to do his arithmetic homework, he always did curse when he was doing arithmetic.

"You know _mon ange_, you can ask for help," she giggled.

He turned to look at her and then just ignored her.

She huffed and went back to do her own homework.

"Miss Malfoy, may I have a word?" Harry came up to their table.

Eve's face became impassive, "Of course whatever you have to say you can say in front of Blake."

Blake glanced up and smirked, "Professor, how kind of you to grace us with your _wonderful _presence."

Harry shrugged and glared, "I want to ask how to win your mother's hand."

So so so so so sorry I haven't updated in ages... Grade 11 sucks. Haha. I have far too much homework and juggling too many academics. Well I hope you like this! Haha. REVIEW! I DEMAND THAT YOU REVIEW!


	7. Whispers of the Past Chapter 6 Romance i...

Whispers of the Past- Chapter 6 – Romance is in the Air

Disclaimer- doesn't own any of the characters… maybe some new characters.

Author- Hart-break

Email-

Summary- Ginny fell in love with Draco and married him after leaving Hogwarts. Her family left her and now on this special day he leaves her too. They say love can't last forever. When Ginny left England on the next day she will return 16 years later, to show them that she isn't a weakling anymore.

Please Review!

wisperinglilies- loved the review. Haha. Thanks for the suggestion!

qt-pie-123- thanks you for reviewing!

DracosHeart- I hope your computer is okay. Haha. I'm rather slow at updating. Haha. Sorry if it took too long.

HannahL- haha, I am now! Haha. Sorry if I took too long, thanks for the err lovely review!

Siriuskicksbutt- no way, I'm a Draco/ Ginny forever. I'm glad you're reviewing, makes me feel special! Thanks for it.

Kris-chan- thanks, I love the name Aidan and Blake. Haha. Thanks for reviewing!

PnAyxTrAcKsTaR01- thanks for the review!

Lelimo- thanks for reviewing. Ahha. I hope you'll like this chapter!

BeBe-Cheung- oh wow thanks for still reading this. Ahha. I still can't believe you still know the link and all! Thanks for reviewing! I love em'. Haha

Blake started to snigger, then let out a full-blown laugh. All he could think about was the hilarity of the situation!

Eve looked at him like he had accidentally walked into a wall instead of the library doors.

Then she started to smirk a bit, "Of course I would wish to help. I want my mère to find her happiness after all."

Harry blinked, "Err right."

He hadn't expected her to help, it was just he had lost his mind at that one moment and well he didn't know how he ended up here.

"My mother, as you English liked to say, loves flowers. Especially daises! Oh and she loves those singing telegrams, it makes her feel special," Eve listed off.

Harry nodded and kept muttering the words daisy and singing.

"Eve, I thought your mother was allergic to daises and she detests anything that sings to her in an odd shaped form," Blake questioned.

Eve smiled evilly and flipped her hair back, "Of course, my love."

Blake only rolled his eyes and went back to work; he muttered something along the lines of evil Slytherin chits.

Eve smacked him on his arm and went back to sulking.

(Hogsmede)

They had a good time getting to know each other. Draco had no idea that magical twins knew each other's rhythm so well. Aidan and Eve's birthdays were on December 28, and that both had been to France, America, and other places in Europe. It seemed that Ginny had done a lot in her period away from him.

"So what did you do after _Mère_ left?" Eve asked.

Draco pondered that thought; "I spent most of my time getting rid of the last deatheaters, including Bellatrix. Then I basically ran Malfoy Corporations, till my cousin's husband took over. I was taking a year off to due stress related problems, and then I got into the whole looking for Ginny situation. I'd probably have to run the company again soon, too many projects that need my expertise than Tonk's husband."

"Wow, your life sounds dull," Aidan snickered.

"Right well after the war, this is all the excitement I want," Draco snapped back.

Eve looked at him and then away, it seemed many people still didn't want anything to do or say about the war against Voldemort. Like it was a plague and they had finally gotten rid of it, but not with out so deaths and scars.

Aidan cleared his throat, " Where too then?"

"I want to buy a pet," Eve gushed.

Aidan rolled his eyes, "Come on, I do owe you a birthday present."

Eve squealed with joy and kiss Aidan's cheek.

"No I'll pay, you can have any pet you want. Supposing that it's not dangerous or anything. You mum would fry my arse to the moon," Draco said, "after all I am rich."

At this point Aidan and Eve both stuck their tongues out at him and entered the shop.

There were owls, eagles, snakes, puffskins, cats, frog, and anything else you wanted as a companion.

Eve's eyes lit when she saw a kneazle, it had the most gorgeous blue eyes; "Just like Blake's," Eve giggled.

It had the softest fur and it was white. It was so small it could fit into both of Eve's hands. She cooed and petted it and was rewarded with soft purrs. Eve was in love, she adored it and she wanted it.

"_Père_," Eve said in a singsong voice, "I want this little guy."

Draco had been looking at a small little cat; it had midnight black fur and the deepest sliver eyes. He thought this might remind Ginny of him, that way he'd get her to think of him more often. He liked that idea so he was going to get it for her.

"Okay Eve," Draco smiled. He was touched because she called him dad.

Aidan was looking at the owls; his _mère_ didn't want animals around the house. Considering most of the time they traveled, but this year was different. It seemed to him his _mère _had stopped running away from whatever she was afraid of.

"If you want a pet too Aidan, feel free to get something," Draco said as he watched Aidan's eyes glow at the blue Merlin. Blue Merlins were loyal and they were fast, Draco's family had trained eagles and Merlins all their life. It was a required skill in the Malfoy family, and Draco could tell that that Merlin would be perfect. Plus they make good messengers due to their speed.

So in the end Draco bought Aidan the Blue Merlin, naming him Talon (yes a little cliché); Eve got the kneazle, naming her Belle (means beautiful from French to English); and Draco got Ginny the small black cat; and he named him Shadow. It was to be delivered to her in the morning, with a personalized note from him.

To Draco it felt good that he got to spoil his children, and today he was going to get them anything they wanted. They ended up at the ice cream parlor and sitting down, while Eve chatted away in French and sometimes English about they're life. Draco was thankful that his mother made him learn French when he was a child, among other languages.

He felt a sudden shadow on his back and Eve and Aidan had gone quiet. And well they were sweating in his opinion.

He gulped and turned around, there stood in all her feisty temperament was Ginevra Weasley.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Ginny arched an eyebrow.

Aidan coughed, "Lovely to see you _Mère_. Is that a new robe, it makes you look so pretty."

"Oh, yes. It looks how the English say it, smashing. Plus your hairdo makes you look like you're 16 again. How do you do it _Mère?_" Eve said nervously.

Ginny didn't even look at them, but at _him._

"Draco, so help me. I will rip your lungs out!" Ginny snarled.

Draco's eyes widen, he remembered what it was like to be hexed by her… specially her boogey-hex.

Now that Aidan looked closer, his mum looked like her nose was a little redder than usual and her eyes were a little blood shot. It'd look like she had used a glamour charm. Aidan turned to look at Eve, she too notice the signs and was well giggling.

"You think it's so funny don't you!" Ginny accused Draco.

Draco looked nervous, "Depends on the situation I suppose."

He had absolutely no idea what Ginny was talking about and well from the looks of how much Eve was giggling, she did.

"IT IS NOT! I'M GOING TO HEX YOU TO THE GROUND!" Ginny screeched.

"Now love…" Draco started…

"DON'T LOVE ME!" Ginny snapped

She took out her wand and she started to mutter curses she had learned from Fred and George.

"_Mère_, its my fault…" Eve stepped in between her and Draco.

Ginny turned to glare at her, "Explain."

"Well I don't want you and _that _professor together, so I told him things to give you so that you would find him annoying," Eve huffed.

Ginny sat down and indicated for Eve and Aidan to sit.

"Look I would never go with anyone you didn't want to be with," Ginny mumbled.

She took out some tissues and started to blow her nose, the pollen was really getting to her.

Draco only knew that Ginny was allergic to pollen, so it must mean that it had been a prank. Just when he thought that was the oddest thing, a little heart was following her around.

"Umm love, why is that thing following you around," Draco pointed.

Eve at that moment burst out laughing; she couldn't believe Potter was so gullible.

"Eve I swear to Merlin, you are grounded! For 6 months!" Ginny heaved.

Aidan stepped back. "Eve, apologize immediately and to Potter as well!" Aidan barked.

Eve shrank back; she didn't mean any harm about his entire prank.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to get out of hand. I will go say sorry to Potter right away," Eve said.

Eve tugged Aidan's hand and he was reluctant to leave his mother, but he'd help Eve out and teach her something about romancing and staying her nose out of it.

Ginny sat down and started to cry, she had the worst morning ever!

Draco didn't know what to do, so he put his arm around Ginny and telling her that Eve meant no harm.

"That damned thing won't go away, listen to it sing!" Ginny wailed.

She had woken up to thousands of daisies in her room, sending her into a sneezing frenzy. She banished the flowers away, but a lot of pollen was left in the room. She left her room knowing the house elves would clean it up, and then she made her way down to the Great Hall. She ate and then an owl landed in front of her. She opened the card and the damn thing started to sing!

"_Hair so red liked my love for her,_

_Her beauty is flawless,_

_Her pose so straight_

_And here she is ready to be mine!_

_Potter's Girl!"_

She had never been so humiliated before, the people that were still there and weren't going to Hogsmede, started to roar up in laughter. AND the thing wouldn't stop singing and following her around. Just then Harry had come with more daisies in his hand asking to be his girl and she did the only thing she could. She sent a boogey-hex at him. Along with a dozen more spells, sending him to the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione wouldn't stop laughing at her and McGonagall gave her a lecture on proper behavior.

So she ended up putting a silencing charm on the thing and would have to wait till the spell would end. She hoped soon.

Draco couldn't believe it, she was sobbing in his chest. Which meant she didn't hate him. Which meant that he still had a chance to bow at her feet and make her love him again.

"Shhh, it's alright lovely," Draco whispered.

Ginny leaned closer to his warmth and she stopped crying. She missed this; all these years she had still missed him.

"He's such a jerk, who would send those hideous singing telegrams to me," Ginny mumbled into his shirt.

Knowing her so long, Draco was able to decipher what she had just said and smiled. "I know, how about I go buy you a big ice cream cone?"

Ginny nodded and later she was sitting at a table with Draco eating ice cream and telling him about the twin's birthdays.

"And she got mad that Aidan got more cake then her so she took the cake and smashed it into his face!" Ginny laughed.

Draco smiled, "What a little hellion, and this was at age 7?"

Ginny nodded and then it started to rain. They had to move away from the ice cream stand and go for cover at Three Broomsticks.

They stopped when they reached cover and Ginny laughed.

They were both soaking wet and Ginny could only laugh. Draco had taken off his coat and given it to her. It was rain repellent and had a warming charm in it. He draped it around her shoulders and she smiled at him.

He leaned in closer and she did too. Then they realized how close they were to each other and Draco leaned his face closer to hers. And their lips made contact.

And their u has it, my chapter. Thanks for all the reviews I love them. Next chapter will take a bit to come out because final exams are here!!! I hate January, haha. Thanks for reading! REIVEW! Thanks for the bit of pushing Hannahl; this chapter would've come out like next month.


End file.
